


The Waxing Phase

by svelkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albinism, Albino Luna Lovegood, Anorexia, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bulimia, Coming of Age, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorder Recovery, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Luna Lovegood, Recovery, Sick Character, Slow Burn, St Mungo's Hospital, Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svelkie/pseuds/svelkie
Summary: Luna's eating disorder is disrupting her life and self, but not even she realizes how deeply until she is scared into committing to recovery—which is somehow even harder. Without her disorder, Luna doesn't know who she is anymore and some repressed memories begin to surface... but Ginny is there for her every step of the way.When term ends and Ginny comes to spend the summer at the Lovegood House, Luna realizes she doesn't have to go through this alone... and she's going to be okay. Recovery might be harder, but at least she's on the other side.At last, Luna Lovegood is done shrinking.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood - Relationship, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Padma Patil, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood
Kudos: 8





	The Waxing Phase

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will focus on RECOVERY from disordered eating and is inspired by/meant to help my own journey through recovery. That being said, there will be vivid descriptions of the illness itself. My intention here is to glorify RECOVERY. 
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THE FOLLOWING: 
> 
> CW: disordered eating behaviors (namely, restriction and purging, obsessive thoughts, negative self-talk, "eating disorder voice," CW: descriptions of disordered eating symptoms (including but not limited to hair loss, heart palpitations/failure, bruised knuckles, dry skin, hunger, loss of hunger, loss of sex drive, amenorrhea, passing out)  
> NOTE: Not angsty! Happy and sad.

SUMMARY: 

Luna's eating disorder is consuming her, but not even she realizes how deeply until she is scared into committing to recovery—which is somehow even harder. Without her disorder, Luna doesn't know who she is anymore, and some repressed memories begin to surface... but Ginny is there for her every step of the way. 

When term ends and Ginny comes to spend the summer at the Lovegood House, Luna realizes she doesn't have to go through this alone... and she's going to be okay. Despite the challenges, her self-confidence, sexuality, and spirit begin to flourish. Recovery might be harder, but at least she's on the other side.

At last, Luna Lovegood is done shrinking.


End file.
